Ri Haku
Rihaku is a Zhao General. His specialty is defensive. Appearance He has long,dark hair and appears to be a large man as he towers over Fuuki and Kouson Ryu. Personality History Before his defeat by Mou Bu, Ri Haku's esteemed defense had never fell to a single foe. Once he held a small city against a Yan Army of 50,000 with only 7,000 men. Story Battle of Bayou Arc Rihaku is first seen arriving with Houken and the other generals at Bayou and comments that what happens to the city is irrelevant. He is put in charge of the central army of 20,000 men and notes that his opponent is Moubu, son of General Mougou. A heavy cavalry unit led by 1000-man commander, Gouran, is sent out on the front line to break Moubu's charge but the Qin general destroys them instead. In response, Rihaku deploys 500 archers to the left wing and tells the heavy infantry to get into an echelon formation. This enables him to blunt the "impact force" of Moubu's charge but his forces suffer a large number of casualties due to this so he orders his men to change formations. Upon hearing the retreat signal, he guesses that something must have happened to Fuuki but wonders if it's enough of a reason to pull back the entire force. Back at the Zhao army HQ, Rihaku comments that there was concern with how Fuuki's quality of tactics sharply declined if the enemy managed to get close to him. He is given charge over the remaining troops in Fuuki's army and is tasked with keeping Moubu occupied so the Zhao generals can destroy the left Qin army. When Shoumou asks him how it feels going up against someone as strong as Moubu, he dismisses the Qin general and calls him nothing special. On the second day of battle, Rihaku uses the same tactics as the previous day to face Moubu's troops but after seeing how easily Moubu's charge tears through his men, he orders his troops to use the "Snake". After the formation is destroyed by Moubu's troops, he calls the Qin general a monster and withdraws his base camp, thinking that Moubu intends to chase after him. All he can do is watch from a safe distance as the Qin troops led by Moubu destroy his army all together. On the third day, Rihaki is placed with Kouson Ryuu so both of them can work together and destroy Moubu but are unable to do so. Meeting Shoumou on the previous day's battlefield, he warns him to not be out so early and states how prudent of Shoumou to scout the field in the morning. Noticing Houken watching them, he ponders why they know so little about him and why Kouson Ryuu is yet to tell them more. On the fourth day of battle, his army stands ready for Moubu's charge and he is shocked when the other Qin armies begin to move. He was tasked with stalling the Qin army ahead of him but grew impatient and was about to ride back to their HQ when Kouson Ryuu stopped him, telling him of the hidden army. His army promptly retreated after Riboku sent out the signal to the entire Zhao army. Coalition Invasion Arc Ri Haku is present on the battlefield when the Coalition army arrives at Kankoku and is used as bait to lure Duke Hyou into a trap. When the plan is successful, the general comments on the Duke's lack of foresight and how this was used against him by Kei Sha to set a perfect trap. Seeing that Mangoku's forces were stalled, he send 1,000 men to reinforce them. Abilities Ri Haku is well versed in plains warfare and siege defense. Gallery Anime Category:Coalition Generals Category:Characters Category:Zhao Category:Zhao Generals Category:Male Category:Strategical Generals Category:Cavalry